


It came in late May

by MxTrashTM



Series: G-Man oneshots [4]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: :(( G-Man has a sucky dad, Abandonment, Disaster, Drowning, Gen, Implied Death, Near-Death Experience, ig, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM
Summary: G-Man has a near-death experience.His dad is God and God isn't listening.
Series: G-Man oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805167
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	It came in late May

You remember.  
It came in late May, unsuspected.  
You were out by the beach, you always were.  
You had no desire to leave.  
But you had to, the tide came in too fast.  
It is funny, you know  
How fast things can change  
It was calm  
Peaceful  
The sky was beautiful  
But you run from it now

Because the sun is gone, the water blocks it  
Your house is right by the beach, but it is strong   
You had no choice but to hide in it  
You had to hope it is built strong  
It is strong.  
You can survive.  
You cower in your bedroom  
Your house shakes as it get battered.

You don't pray to a god.  
You beg for your father.  
You know how powerful he is  
He can save you  
If only you could contact him  
But he obverses...  
Right?  
Can he see you?  
Your scared face?  
Your shaking body?

Does he care?

You call for him

Can he hear?

The house is not strong enough.  
You are carried out by a wave through the shattered window.  
The fragments cut you, you fear sharks rather than the water.

But you are not afraid.

Your father may not be able to save you, but you can save yourself.

You are just as powerful.

You can breath in the water.  
You have no need for gills, rather you just don't care about what science says about breathing  
You breath and time slows down  
For a stupid second, you think it is him.  
No.  
It is you.  
You look at your surroundings as the wave slowly tosses you around

It's oddly beautiful.  
You watch the sunset through the wave, high in the area.  
You feel peace.  
There is no fear.

Later, you will hear of the devastation the wave brought.  
You knew some people it took.  
The ones you didn't, you wish you knew more.

From then on, you helped out where you could, using your new powers to help, just little enough that you couldn't get in trouble.  
But you did not care if you could have gotten in trouble.

Right now you lay on the beach, your wounds healed, listening to the ocean.

You hear the chaos of emergency vehicles and grief.  
But you are not focused on that.

Your father.

He did not come for you.  
He did not hear you.  
You do not believe in him anymore.  
You can save yourself.

You make a vow to never be like him.  
You will protect.

No one should be afraid.  
You will be a good father.

You wake up on the floor of Black Mesa's many hallways after being overpowered by a powerful memory.

How's the father thing going?  
Have you stuck to your beliefs?

You have many regrets in life, you didn't realize how many.

**Author's Note:**

> I low key stared to get inspired by Angus from NITW talking about God when I started to write about G-Man thinking about his dad.


End file.
